1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape head for use in tape head drives.
2. Related Background Art
Improvements in tape head drive performance in recent years have been accompanied by demands for improvements in magnetic tape head performance. To this end, hybrid thin film magnetic heads, comprising recording heads having inductive-type electromagnetic transducing elements and playback heads having magnetoresistance (MR) elements for reading, have come into widespread use.
Magnetic tape heads of the prior art are for example disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-259198,Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-203321,Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-288710,Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-118220,Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 07-153217,Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 11-353631,and U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,470.
FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view of such a magnetic tape head of the prior art.
A magnetic head layer 2 is formed on a conductive base substrate 1; the surface of the magnetic head layer 2 is formed by covering with a closure piece 3. The magnetic head layer 2 has internally a magnetic element 2A, comprising a playback head which is an MR (magnetoresistive) element and a recording head. The tape bearing surface (TBS) of the magnetic head layer 2 is recessed from the surface of the base substrate 1 opposing the magnetic tape TP, and the tape bearing surface is recessed from the surface of the closure piece 3 opposing the magnetic tape TP, forming a recessed structure in which the tape bearing surface is depressed relative to the surroundings.